


When In Heat

by lesbianfanfiction



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gems In Heat, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, pearlmethyst - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:46:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianfanfiction/pseuds/lesbianfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst is going into heat when Pearl walks into her room...you can figure out the rest for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Heat

Amethyst sat alone in her temple room, surrounded by junk. Her gem throbbed hotly, startling her, and making her groan in frustration. Why now? Why did she have to go into heat now, with Steven away at Connie’s and nothing to stop her from ravishing the first gem she saw?

The purple gem hated herself for having the most frequent cycle, going into heat every four months. As far as she could tell, Ruby and Sapphire (whose heats synced perfectly) went into heat every two years—and she doubted Pearl even had a heat cycle with how uptight she was all the time.

Amethyst’s body construct began to pulse, and she knew that she wouldn’t even be able to think straight in a couple hours. What could she do? Normally Pearl and Garnet were busy with Steven, allowing her to retreat into the depths of the temple for a couple weeks and deal with the problem on her own. But now Steven, Greg, and the Maheswarens were spending the week in the mountains, trying to teach Steven how to ski (the Maheswarens were proud members of the ski club there), leaving Pearl and Garnet free to walk in and disturb her while she was…busy.

She moaned slightly as she felt another throb shoot through both her gem and her sex. She knew she had to get away, to hide somewhere—anywhere—before she became too horny to move. Gingerly, she got to her feet, planning to burrow her way through her junky room and find a safe spot.

“Guh!” she cried out as another wave hit her—her heat seemed to be coming on abnormally fast; she could feel the haze of arousal beginning to cloud her thoughts. A small hand dipped between thick thighs, desperately trying to alleviate some of the already nearly-unbearable pressure. Amethyst groaned under her breath as she took a few tentative steps forward, her fluids already beginning to drip down her legs.

Suddenly, she heard her door open with the sound of gum unsticking from a shoe.

“Amethyst?”

“No,” the purple gem whimpered—it was Pearl’s voice. Why did it have to be Pearl? Why did it have to be Miss Perfect, with her pretty eyes and slim form and slender fingers…and, mmm, those beautiful lips…

Amethyst tried to shake it off, moving faster now as she attempted to get away from her long-time crush—who knew what would happen if Pearl came near?

“Amethyst?” Pearl called again, making her way into the trash pile that the purple gem called her room.

Pearl paused as another throb shook her small frame, cursing herself. She was about to go into heat—again, damn it, why did her cycle have to be every two months?—but she needed to check on Amethyst. She hadn’t seen the shorter gem in over two days, and she was beginning to worry. Pearl’s eyes closed, and she ran her fingers over her gem, trying to calm down. Her control over her body was strong enough that she usually meditated through her heat, but this one felt…different.

In all honesty, it was probably her heat-addled brain wanting her to check on Amethyst more than anything else. Pearl knew that Amethyst sometimes needed to be left alone—and normally, she would respect that. But she couldn’t seem to stay away from the curvy gem…

“Amethyst, please,” Pearl heard herself say, “I need you—to talk to you.” She cursed her Freudian slip, lurching through the piles of trash in an attempt to locate the smaller gem.

Her sharp ears caught a whimper, and she turned towards it eagerly.

“No, Pearl! Stay a-away,” Amethyst called as she heard the tall gem getting closer. She was buried in a mound of pillows and stuffed animals, desperately trying to remain silent as she rubbed herself through her underwear—she couldn’t help it, she was so hot, and her sex was positively dripping wet.

Through a gap in the stuffed animals, Amethyst watched Pearl draw near, and tried to stop jacking off—unsuccessfully. She wasn’t thinking clearly, her sex and gem were pulsating so strongly now it was almost to the point of pain—and Pearl was right there, looking delectably edible, with a single bead of sweat rolling down around the edge of her forehead pearl.

And then Pearl’s scent was suddenly in her nose, in her brain, and she wasn’t thinking anymore, she was just moving on instinct—she burst from her hiding spot, literally tackling Pearl to the ground. Within seconds, Amethyst was straddling the lithe gem’s hips, holding down her hands, and panting as she stared down at Pearl’s surprised expression.

“Amethyst!” Pearl squeaked, attempting to throw her off—she shouldn’t be doing this with her, she had no idea how—but when she rolled her hips her clothed mound brushed Amethyst’s and god it felt so good and she moaned, her pale blue eyes rolling back.

“I’m sorry,” Amethyst ground out before she captured Pearl’s mouth with hers, forcing it open and delving a thick tongue inside for a taste.

To her surprise, Pearl kissed back, moving her mouth with technique and precision. Amethyst heard her moan, and suddenly she didn’t care what happened, as long as she could hear that noise again.

Amethyst’s sex was dripping heavily, and Pearl could feel her wetness pressed against her thighs. She fought Amethyst’s grip on her again, not to throw her off, but to snake her arms around the smaller gem, spindly fingers gripping her thick behind possessively. Amethyst made a small noise in her throat, akin to a growl, and wrenched her mouth away from Pearl’s to lave her tongue hungrily along her slender neck. Pearl’s head fell back as she moaned, rolling her hips to Amethyst.

“You’re a dirty girl, aren’t ya, P?” Amethyst purred, biting the flesh of her jawline. Pearl gasped, her heat overwhelming her thoughts.

“Y-yes!” she cried out, trying to spread her legs. Amethyst shoved one thigh between Pearl’s, grinding down with a moan.

“Oh!” Pearl gasped, bucking her hips up. Amethyst phased out of her clothing, tearing Pearl’s off of her in her haste. Pearl barely noticed, too caught up in the delectable friction between her thighs—which suddenly glided along Amethyst’s thigh that much easier with her clothes out of the way.

Amethyst pulled Pearl up and sat with the slender gem in her lap, hungrily licking along her bared chest. Pearl’s slender hands found their way to Amethyst’s breasts, and she rolled the dark nubs there between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a harsh gasp from the purple gem.

The purple gem planed her hand down Pearl’s flat stomach, finally managing to break through the slender gem’s trance.

“Ame-Amethyst,” Pearl gasped, gripping her wrist with a trembling hand. Amethyst growled, feral in her heat.

“What, Pearl?” the smaller gem all but roared. Pearl shuddered, drawing in a deep breath.

“Just…be careful, okay?”

“Why did you come in here today, Pearl?” Amethyst grated, continuing her hand’s descent. “So you could talk to me? As if—I can smell your heat, you dirty whore. You came in here to be fucked, isn’t that right?”

“I—oh!” Pearl gasped as Amethyst’s fingers found their way to her dripping cunt.

“Answer me,” the purple gem snarled, pressing down on her clit firmly. Pearl’s hips bucked of their own accord.

“Yes!” she confessed.

“Damn right,” Amethyst growled, moving her fingers lower. She rubbed around Pearl’s tight opening for a moment before pressing her middle and index fingers into her warmth.

Pearl arched her back, crying out. Amethyst fingered her as she laid her prize back down, delighting in the sounds Pearl was making. With her fingers buried knuckle-deep in Pearl’s honeyed entrance, she latched on to one pert blue nipple with an expert mouth.

The lithe gem’s hips ground up into Amethyst’s hand as Pearl bit her finger, trying to dampen the noises that were spilling from her mouth. Amethyst paused in her movements, and a long, needy whine slipped from Pearl’s throat.

“Ame-Amethyst,” Pearl panted, bucking her hips. “Pl-please…”

“Please what?” Amethyst growled, moving to sit behind Pearl. She used her knees to spread Pearl’s legs, reaching around her thin waist to tease her entrance once more. Her other hand reached up to Pearl’s mouth.

Pearl was a hot mess, trembling against Amethyst’s chest. Her hands moved down to attempt to alleviate some of the agony spreading from her groin only to be swatted away by Amethyst. The smaller gem pressed a finger into Pearl’s hot mouth, and Pearl sucked on the intruding digit instinctively. Amethyst added another finger, and then another, until Pearl had three purple fingers roaming her mouth and none where she really needed them. Pearl’s hips bucked again, and she gripped at the arm that rested against her stomach teasingly.

“Phleash,” Pearl whined around the fingers. Amethyst pulled them free, allowing a thick strand of saliva to hang between Pearl’s lips and her hand.

“What do you want, Pearl?” Amethyst teased, barely able to keep her own arousal in check to play this game. Pearl writhed in her grip for a moment longer before something within her snapped.

“Please just—just fuck me already, Amethyst!” Pearl finally screamed, tears of frustration bubbling up in her pale blue eyes.

“That’s all I wanted to hear,” Amethyst crooned, returning her fingers to their respective holes.

Amethyst stroked Pearl’s tongue as she shoved two fingers into her dripping pussy, loving the way Pearl keened and arched her back to hump the intruding digits.

Pearl felt as though her body construct was on fire, with lines of heat dripping their way down her ass cheeks and spreading like lava through her veins. She drooled around the fingers in her mouth, unable to form a coherent thought as her pleasure kept building and building.

Amethyst felt Pearl tremble around her and bit into her shoulder, firmly grinding a thumb onto Pearl’s clit to send her over the edge.

Pearl’s entire body tensed as she came, waves of perfect agony crashing over her mind. Her walls spasmed around Amethyst’s still-pumping fingers, milking her for every last drop of pleasure she could get. Amethyst removed her fingers from Pearl’s mouth as her second orgasm hit, instead cupping one small breast. Pearl shuddered, a cry tumbling from her lips, her body desperately humping after Amethyst’s hand as she rode out her high.

Finally, Amethyst slowed her fingering, eventually coming to a halt. Pearl whined as Amethyst pulled out, her walls clenching in an attempt to hold the digits inside. Pearl slumped against Amethyst, panting heavily, as her mind began working properly again.

Watching Pearl orgasm twice had sent Amethyst’s body into a frenzy of heat, making the small purple gem rub her swollen clit, too impatient to wait for Pearl to possibly return the favor.

Amethyst moaned, her eyes closed, as she pleasured herself, but her sounds were abruptly cut off by a pair of thin lips. She kissed Pearl back for all it was worth, nearly crying when the taller gem pried her hands off herself and over her head.

“Keep them there,” Amethyst heard Pearl murmur into her ear before she felt the thin gem reposition herself between thick thighs. Before she could ask what Pearl meant, she felt slender fingers gently part her dripping folds.

A load groan rumbled out of Amethyst’s mouth as Pearl licked slowly up her slit, getting more invasive as she went until she lapped teasingly at a hard bud. Amethyst’s hips bucked up to Pearl’s cool mouth, her form shuddering with pleasure.

Pearl wasted no time in teasing Amethyst, leaning down to delve her tongue in and out of her prize a few times before trailing back up to circle her clit. Pearl repeated this process a few times before bringing her hand up to curl two thin fingers inside, hitting Amethyst’s sweet spot immediately.

Amethyst screamed as Pearl’s mouth returned to her clit, sucking the bud between her lips and flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle. Pearl added a third finger, smirking as Amethyst gave a shuddering gasp of pleasure.

Before long, Pearl had reduced Amethyst to a whining heap of lust, teetering on the brink of orgasm.

“Just a little more…please!” Amethyst groaned, bucking her hips up to Pearl.

“What was that?” Pearl murmured wickedly, slowing her pace.

“No! Please, Pearl,” Amethyst whimpered, her flesh trembling. Her fingers were tangled in Pearl’s strawberry-blonde hair, and she gently tugged her face back towards her waiting slit. “Please, let me cum.”

“Alright,” Pearl mused, sucking Amethyst’s nub into her mouth once more and curling her fingers juuust right.

Amethyst screamed, tensing around Pearl’s fingers, as she came hard. Pearl suckled her clit in just the right way to send her spiraling off the edge of orgasm twice more before she was satisfied and pulled away, slowing her hand and slipping her fingers out one by one.

Amethyst shivered on the floor of her room as she watched Pearl meticulously clean her fingers of Amethyst’s fluids, licking and curling her little blue tongue around each digit carefully to make sure she got every drop. Amethyst felt her body heat up once more at the sight, and nearly pounced on the slender gem.

“You like the way I taste, huh?” she growled seductively. Pearl grinned wickedly up at her newfound mate, nodding.

The two gems fell back onto each other in their heat, taking care of the other’s needs for the next week, until their cycles ended and they could venture out of the temple safely once more.


End file.
